Warriors: Amber Sun
by Hawkclaw123
Summary: Ashkit prays to StarClan ever night for mercy. From fights with her sister, threats from her mentor and deputy, to leaving behind her peaceful life and becoming the Clan's warrior, meant for fighting. When she fights, she's fighting hard and winning because of pain. But, will everything slowly work out?


_**Warriors: Falling Leaves**_

"Greetings. Is Redpaw a good apprentice?" asked a beautiful, blonde/ginger she-cat. Her white paws were covered from her tail wrapped neatly around them.

A big, black tom with gray tiger stripes ending at his spine sighed.

"I have tried my best to raise the young cat well, Flamestar. I think Redpaw will become a wonderful warrior."

Flamestar nodded and got up. Her soft, short pelt quickly shot around to the tom.

"Alright. I shall have his warrior ceremony now, Tigerfang. Redpaw will be a excellent warrior if you trained him. You did much for him and I'm proud of both of you. Come on, you may come with me back to camp."

Leaves blew around outside and the sun burned down onto the river. It's ripples and fish were glowing from the rays. Flowers and plants in the gardens hadn't stayed up. They were crinkled and drooping. Ashkit yawned and stumbled over to Mapleshade. Oakshadow was her father but had gone out to patrol. Mapleshade smiled and nudged her to her tired paws.

"Come on, Ashkit. You need to not be shy if you want to be anything besides an apprentice. Plus, you never go out of the nursery. It's safe. We're in camp." her soothing voice meowed to the dark ginger she-kit.

Ashkit protested, her paws scrambling until she fell beside Mapleshade, "Buts just last week Snowkit, Shadowheart's son, was about taken bys a hawks! It's horrible."

One of the young kits siblings, Crashkit, squealed in laughter. Ashkit looked at her mom then back outside where he stood alone. Mapleshade tilted her head in an "I told you so" look. Ashkit shurgged and padded forward. Once her other brothers and sisters were with her they raced outside to Crashkit. _Where is Oakshadow? I hope he and the patrol are alright._ Ashkit's pink paws leaped to Crashkit, her favorite of all her siblings.

"Hi, Crashkit! Where is father? I want to show him the new trick I learned in the nursery while nibblings a mouse." She shuffled her paws, embarrased to tell him about her mouse. (LOLZ)

Crashkit moved his eyes, narrowed, to look beside him. He turned back to his sister. "I don't know. I can ask one of the apprentices. They know everything cause they're awesome!"

Ashkit smiled then noticed a older tan tom coming towards them. Ashkit knew his name was Dustpaw. He had a sister, Sandpaw, and their brothers, Dirtpaw and Mudpaw. Dustpaw, Sandpaw, Dirtpaw, and Mudpaw. Dustpaw nodded and sat down.

"Greetings, Crashkit. Is this your sister Ashkit?" he asked.

Crashkit nodded as Ashkit smiled and sat beside her brother.

"Well, I heard you two talking. I shall see your trick sometime hopefully. First of all, thank you Crashkit but we are training as you know. We do not know everything but like teaching kits. I asked around about Oakshadow. Fernclaw, Darknose, and Ripleaf are returning with him. My patrol ran into them." he finished, his sides heaving for breathe.

The two kits looked at each other, smiling. Ashkit knew her father was coming home. She had a connection with her siblings. If she concentrated she could have visions to know where they are even if they're all split up. Also, she could always see how they were feeling without that. Her siblings knew that.

"Thanks Dustpaw! So, did you need anything else?" asked Ashkit, feeling brave enough to talk to the calm apprentice.

But, Dustpaw's tail began wrapping neatly around his paws as if he was embarrased. Ashkit had seen cats do that, not every time they are embarassed, but still.

"Um, yes. Could I speak to Gingerkit, your sister?" he stammered.

The light ginger she-cat with a black ear already raced out. She smiled shyly at the apprentice.

"Hi Dustpaw. I asked Mapleshade and she said we could walk. Ashkit, want to come? I'd let you Crashkit, but Mudpaw wanted your help."

Ashkit nodded, excited. Crashkit dipped his head to Dustpaw and raced to Mudpaw. The three cats headed out of RiverClan camp.

Dustpaw swam back over, his muscled rippling as he swam with all his might.

"Dustpaw! Oh StarClan, are you alright?" fretted Gingerkit.

"Mind you, we are RiverClan cats. You shall learn swimming when your an apprentice Gingerkit. Here, I got the fish." explained the handsome tom.

Ashkit mewed, a bit confused, "But, our camp has no river flowing in it. Why must it be out here and not in camp. RiverClan isn't a good name for a non-water camp."

Dustpaw set the fish down he had and shook his short fur. Water flew everywhere. Ashkit shook her pelt, watching the water drip down the dusty ground becoming mud. Gingerkit gave her flank one quick but otherwise, let the water dampen her beautiful light fur. Ashkit brushed her long, thin tail over her back and the blue water spiked up the fur on her tail tip. Dustpaw sighed and sat down, the sand and dirt on the ground covering his groomed pelt. He began licking Gingerkit's soft fluffy fur. Ashkit felt a purr rise in her throat seeing them happy then swallowed it. She tried to tell herself she was only happy because Dustpaw was her friend and played with them and Gingerkit was her sister. She couldn't convince herself though. Dustpaw nudged his catch of fish towards the two kits.

"Here, we may have this one as long as I catch something to bring back to camp." he encouraged.

Ashkit tilted her head. "Do you need any help with getting something to bring back?"

"Oh, no thanks. But that's nice of you to offer Ashkit. I must catch them on my own, not being a kit anymore."

The sisters understood that lat sentence because they all were denmates. Dustpaw was two moons older though so he became an apprentice first. Ashkit nodded as Dustpaw padded over to the river. He sat and stared in the water for at least two minutes. Suddenly, he shot a paw out and had grabbed a fish. Dustpaw killed it then picked it up. As he came back, he sat it down on a leaf to avoid dirt or earth getting on it. As Gingerkit nudged a piece of the previous fish to her sister, Dustpaw took a piece too.

"Thanks for the walk and fish, Dustpaw! Come on Gingerkit." mewed Ashkit, already getting up.

"I'm trusting you. Don't let me down. I'll head back to camp soon. Ripleaf said he'd just meet me here to train. Don't make me regret letting you go home by yourselves. Bye kits!" hollared Dustpaw as Ashkit had been getting ready to go. Gingerkit dipped her head and raced off to meet her sister. The two sisters raced as fast as they could out of the forest. _The forest is big and scary. I don't even know if this is the way home. _

"This way!" yelled Ashkit, as she skidded to a hault and turned towards a bush. Suddenly, a familiar scent washed over her until she realized it was a chemical or something. It stung her amber eyes and made her pads feel tingly. Ashkit couldn't breathe and could only smell whatever the scent was. She glanced back and Gingerkit looked the same. They began sneezing until something caught Ashkit's eye. It was the tunnel that led into camp! Gingerkit saw it too. The sisters raced to it.

"This has to be it! We've run a long way and I regconzie the vines covering the entrance." bragged Ashkit.

Gingerkit rolled her soft eyes and they raced in the vines. As they stepped in, (they've never been through this tunnel) they felt their paws slip and they began slidding, sitting, through a tunnel until they tumbled into camp. Ashkit felt her sister run into her behind her. She glared a warning to her then shook. The apprentices were resting in the sun, elders were sharing stories with each other, a few warriors looked up and others flicked their tails in acknowledgement. Then Ashkit remembered. They had gotten back late. The apprentices were actually gazing at them as if they were the most kit like apprentices they'd ever seen. Elders were whispering about Ashkit and Gingerkit. Warriors were staring hard at them. The four nursery queens gathered their kits and they all sat in a huddle. Mapleshade had picked up her kits, including Crashkit. Gingerkit padded slowly up to stand beside her sister. Oakshadow, their father, came rushing from the warrior den, ears perked and skidding to a hault.

"My kits! Oh I just got back and Mapleshade said Dustpaw took you to the river to see. Why are you back so late?" he rambled, probably not caring he was the only one making even daring to breathe. Typical Oakshadow.

Gingerkit mewed, "Ripleaf was going to meet Dustpaw at the river to train. Dustpaw said if we go straight back we'll be at camp. He had to stay to meet with Ripleaf like planned. We tried then some horrible chemical or somesthing stung us all over and we felt like we'd pass out. Suddenly, Ashkit saw the vine tunnel. We got here."

Oakshadow seemed in disbelief. Ashkit looked at her sister.

He stated his first sentence hard and showing he had been trained to know this as an apprentice, "Twoleg spray to keep bugs away. No harm there just annoying stuff. Well, thank you for being honest." He stood a little taller, focusing on his duties, not the fact they're his daughters anymore. "Come on, you must stay in the nursery unless at least an apprentice tells you otherwise. I'll ask Ripleaf and Dustpaw to make sure he brings you to camp himself. Now, you'll stay with your mother for the rest of the day." replied Oakshadow. He watched them go, only moving his eyes. Once they had left he let out a sigh of relief and stalked off.

The two kits nodded went over to their mother. But the Clan was still looking at them. Oakshadow followed Mapleshade to watch the kits. He paused dead in his tracks. A young, pretty, light ginger/ blonde she-cat with white paws stepped out of a giant den.

"Oakshadow, will you please meet me in my den? I need to speak with you." she calmly meowed, her voice as smooth as water and as calm as the wind.

"But I must go on patrol with Redheart and Tigerfang..."

"Now. Please, it's improtant. You know better than to argue with me, Oakshadow." She smiled.

Ashkit wondered what her father would do. He had gotten back from patrol much earlier but had to go now as well. Redheart and his former mentor, Tigerfang, were waiting. Suprisingly, her father sighed.

"Yes, Flamestar. I am coming."

Flamestar and Oakshadow headed in. Ashkit cuffed Gingerkit over the ear.

"Come on, cover blower!" she argued.

"Sorry, but it's only our fourth time seeing Oakshadow yet we're almost apprentices, one more moon, and I just...You know I am the good kit. I always listen to older cats and don't like lieing or going outside our territory. But, yes, yes let's go." she apologized.

A paw ever so lightly brushed past Ashkit's tail. She waited a minute then opened her amber eyes. Gingerkit was going outside the nursery! Ashkit didn't get up otherwise her sister would come back and sleep or for once, make up a lie. It was still dark out so once Gingerkit was outside, Ashkit got up. Luckily, she was outside the glob of her siblings so she didn't need to worry about waking them. Ashkit padded outside, lowering her head and her body a little to hide. Gingerkit happily sat down by the vine tunnel. Ashkit looked at her though and knew instantly, having the power to know everything about her sister's mood/feelings and location. She knew Gingerkit was nervous and having a guilty feeling but Ashkit didn't know what of. She had gotten up in the middle of the night to do _something_ she didn't know of. Suddenly, Ashkit's thoughts were interrupted by Dustpaw heading to her, staying low with his pelt bristling in worry. Then Ashkit remembered them hanging out a lot on their walk. _They must be walking together again. But, why must they get up in the middle of the night? Besides, I understand Gingerkit would be feeling guilty about this. But Dustpaw is very proud and should be happy to be getting in a little trouble, like usual being a young cat in training. I guess I could follow them to just find out real quick._ She followed, hiding, until they stopped by the river. Dustpaw purred and nudged a fish towards Gingerkit.

"Thanks. Now, can you finally teach me fishing?" she mewed.

Ashkit quietly gasped. That must be why they went out early. To let Gingerkit know how to fish and not miss training or playing with the others. A little later, after a while of fishing and practicing, Dustpaw got up. He stepped into the water and swam to the other side then back.

"Alright well Gingerkit, I...I smell another cat. Some cat was here or is here. It's strong."

Gingerkit narrowed her eyes and Ashkit backed farther into the bush until some brambles about caught her. She moved over until she felt bark brush her pelt. Rocks formed a small cave like cover behind her. Gingerkit swished her small tail slowly but calmly. She padded, with a different stride then Ashkit had ever seen her do.

"Ashkit, is that you? I know you're hiding behind here. Quit spying!" she scolded her sitser.

Ashkit sighed and creeped out of her hiding place.

"Our you mousebrained! If anybody caught you out here...we'd _all_ be out at the river in the middle of the night! Gingerkit I-I, I think we should go. Maybe we can try to fish later. Sorry. Um, I need to go." stammered Dustpaw.

He suddenly crouched and with his powerful limbs, leaped into the bushes and sped away as fast as he possibily could. Gingerkit shook her head then turned and sat, back facing her sister.

"Gingerkit I am so sorry. I just saw you and Dustpaw leaving and wanted to make sure everything was alright. Please forgive me and we could go back to camp and play. Please?"

Gingerkit suprised Ashkit by laughing once.

"Of course we can. I guess I was just so worried Dustpaw and I would get in trouble for practicing fishing. But, I now know once I become an apprentice, I can train for that all the time. Come on. I'll talk to Dustpaw then we can play. Oo, tell Crashkit we should roleplay the Clan cats!"

Ashkit nodded excited. The two kits ran to camp, having Gingerkit following the only scent she knew besides her mothers, Dustpaw's.

"I am the ShadowClan leader, Coldstar! Moonkit, you can be Flamestar, our leader who rules RiverClan." decided Crashkit.

A black she-kit with white markings nodded happily. Sootkit, a darker gray tom with black to white colors and amber eyes stood by Rainkit. Rainkit was a lighter gray with black to white colors and blue eyes. Gingerkit and Ashkit were almost twins while Sootkit and Rainkit were almost. Crashkit was a mix the twins. He had some red on him from Ashkit and Gingerkit. He had some gray on him from Sootkit and Rainkit. Mapleshade gave them the gray and black to white. Oakshadow gave them white to red colors. They had begun playing outside the nursery with Mapleshade watching, admiringly.

Sootkit mewed "I shall be Heatherstar, ThunderClan's leader. Rainkit, wanna be Hailstar, WindClan leader?"

Rainkit nodded. Ashkit and Gingerkit were left. Gingerkit tilted her head then leaped with joy.

"I would love to be a warrior. I will be...Dawncloud! She's one of our warriors! Plus she seems nice and probably the best warrior we have." pleaded Gingerkit.

Ashkit thougth to herself. Then she realized she could be any cat! She knew of a cat named Bluecrest in ThunderClan. She hadn't met her but Dustpaw had and said she was amazing.

"Alright, I'm the last one. I have decided I want to be Bluecrest, warrior of ThunderClan."

They looked at her then Crashkit nodded, giving her a look like he wanted to talk to her later, or he knew why she choose that.

"So. Moonkit, you are our RiverClan leader, Flamestar. I am ShadowClan's leader, Coldstar. Sootkit, you are Thunderclan's leader, Heatherstar. Rainkit, you are WindClan's leader, Hailstar. Gingerkit, you are Dawncloud, one of our RiverClan's warriors. Ashkit, you are Bluecrest, one of ThunderClan's warriors." explained Crashkit.

Moonkit leaped on him yowling in mews, "RiverClan...will never be beaten Coldstar. Not as long as I am leader!"

"Dawncloud" raced over to her pretend leader.

"No, Dawncloud! It's ok. Go help the others...Moonkit, just wait. We'll hurry." laughed the kit.

"Heatherstar", ThunderClan's leader ran over with Bluecrest behind her.

"I have brought Hailstar and WindClan. ShadowClan shall not win. Let the three clans stop the battle against ShadowClan. We must rest. No warriors can be lost."

The two wrestling kits hissed at one another then shook their fluffy fur.

"That was fun!" mewed Ashkit, Gingerkit and the others all gathering in the nursery by Mapleshade.

Ashkit saw Dustpaw sitting nearby, flicking his ears at the vine tunnel for some other cat. She looked around then saw Gingerkit glancing across the clearing every once in a while to see it and the apprentice. Ashkit wouldn't spy this time. They'd notice now. Plus, it was not nice to spy on her sister and friend. It still bothered her though. Especially after yesterday! She and her sister had pretty much agreed to no more secrets. Not Dustpaw, but her sister, like she said herself, always kept promises and was the good kit who you could trust to be just a plain, average warrior. No secrets, problems, fears, nothing! But, Flamestar called a Clan meeting so it would need to wait. Mapleshade nudged her kits to the outside of the Clan and sat down. Her kits played around her and she smiled, looking at them. Some of the kits sat on her right side. Crashkit, Ashkit, and their sister Gingerkit sat on the other side. Dustpaw looked around then sat down quickly by Gingerkit with his mentor Ripleaf. Gingerkit purred. Oakshadow must've noticed when Ashkit did because he planted himself right beside the soft tom. Ashkit couldn't help but nudge Crashkit and nod to the scene. He turned to her ear.

"Good. I'm not the only one noticing the apprentice and our sister. Dustpaw's a good friend and a warrior cat at heart, not an apprentice, I'll give him that. But he's spending too much time with Gingerkit. Wanna figure it all out together, Ashkit?"

She looked at her paws as her fluffy chest fur blew in the wind, blocking her paws from sight. "Only cats I know of who noticed is father, you, and me. Yes, I'd appreciate if Oakshadow can be invited too."

Crashkit nodded then turned to his leader. Mapleshade wrapped her tail around Sootkit, Moonkit, and Rainkit. She licked her other ktis roughly. With leafbare starting, the kits knew their mother tried ever so fiercely to raise them healthy and warm, well fed, until apprenticeship. The deputy, Russetheart, a dark ginger she-cat, sat by Flamestar. Ashkit suddenly noticed all the cats in the Clan with colors ranging from pale-red. At least 5.

Flamestar yowled, Russetheart standing with her side facing the Clan looking at Mapleshade with narrowed, amber burning eyes. She stood in a postiton that looked like she had gotten frozen while walking. Ashkit knew her mother and the deputy were friends until they became warriros. Mapleshade worked as hard as she could to be friends but still be at the same level as Russetheart who never got anything wrong and was popular. Mapleshade suprisingly ended up becoming a warrior first though. While being a warrior, she trained Russetheart and could never go on patrol or anything with her though. They weren't both apprentices anymore so they jsut couldn't. Russetheart had been totally jealous obviosullly and fougth like a lion for her place as deputy even though everyone knew Mapleshade deserved that spot. Russetheart wouldn't hurt Mapleshade's litter until apprenticeship. Ashkit feared that most of all. Smokepaw, the only apprentice besides Dustpaw, was sitting with Glowmoon his mentor. Sunfur sat with Pinearrow. Cedarfang rested after patrol near his brother and their uncle, Lemoneye and Blacksand.

Flamestar began the meeting. "Thank you all for gathering so quickly. I know we've been busy randomly today but already with leafbare approaching. I've talked to Russetheart for a while now and I finally convinced her to raise up another litter of wonderful kits as apprentices. I do not know why she argued since we have only Smokepaw and Dustpaw, two true warriors and great friends. But, now we have more apprentices. It will be one pretty large litter. However, long ago a cat named Ferncloud had two litters with a tom named Dustpelt. Dustpaw, Dustpelt. Hehe." laughed Flaamestar. A few cats laughed real quick with her. "The only two that survived in leafbare when the Clans made their new home here, were Spiderpaw and Birchkit. They died as excellent warriors. Smokepaw, stand with Glowmoon closer to Dustpaw and Ripleaf. This is special for all of you. Mapleshade's litter, will you please come up here?"

Ashkit heard gasps from her siblings as Mapleshade smiled proudly at Russetheart. _Even though they will never be friends probably, Mapleshade mentored the deputy and was her closest friend. She _will_ always have a place in her heart for Russetheart._ _And like before, Russetheart won't hurt us until we're apprnetices. But, now that's what I need to fear. _The kits slowly came forward. Ashkit saw Russetheart smile, truely, then raise her head probably remembering she's deputy and in everyone's view.

Dustpaw had become Dustclaw and now the kits-apprentices. "These kits have enjoyed their days as kits and tried very hard to learn the ways of the Clan. From now on until you earn your warrior names, you shall be known as Sootpaw, Rainpaw, Moonpaw, Crashpaw, Gingerpaw, and Ashpaw. Congrats. Now, your mentors."

The Clan chanted their names and Ashpaw couldn't believe it! She was an apprentice! But, now time for Russetheart.

"Moonpaw, your mentor will be Fernnight. Sootpaw, your mentor will be Mousefang. Rainpaw, your mentor will be Thornmark. " promted Flamestar, her voice smooth.

The apprentices touched noses with their mentors as they all gathered. Flamestar went on.

"Crashpaw, your mentor will be Leafbark. Gingerpaw, your mentor will be Dustclaw. And Ashpaw. Hmm...your mentor will be Russetheart. Congrats to you all. Everyone may go. Mentors, go tour with apprentices after Dustclaw sits vigil."

Ashpaw felt her heart go to her claws. She felt so many moons older now. She realized Flamestar chose this very carefully. Dustclaw smiled at Gingerpaw.

Dustclaw got up and Ashpaw noticed first. Russetheart bounded over.

"Why hello there, Ashpaw. Mapleshade's kit huh?" It made Ashpaw jump, the icy thorns in her voice. "Ya had my times with that _cat_. Dustclaw and Leafbark are taking Gingerpaw and Crashpaw near the same places as us first. Wanna join together while the others go to the other side near Fourtrees?"

"Sure. Um, when are we going?" she asked.

Russetheart shurgged, a look on her face almost saying "what? you dont know?". "Whenever. I'm just waiting for everybody to be ready."

Ashpaw nodded then hurried away to Gingerpaw, furious even more now. Russetheart must've known she wasn't very happy with her sister currently and chose then to talk. Gingerpaw gulped when her sister came over, about to jump on her already in hunters crouch. Ashpaw stood up straight and looked at Gingerpaw.

She challenged her, knowing she was a weak cat anyway, "So, your mates now your mentor? How sweet! I cannot wait for y'all to be warriors so you can say your mate that you already had as a kit mentored you!"

Gingerpaw widened her eyes in shock. "Ashpaw, I-"

"Save it. I though we had agreed on no secrets. Guess for once, you broke your own promise about keeping promises mosuebrain! You must have bees in your brain."

Ashpaw knew she had to see how Gingerpaw really felt now. She saw Dustclaw grooming his fur and bounded over.

"Oh, hello Ashpaw! What can I do for you?" he cheerfully asked, not noticing that Ashpaw was acting very jumpy and happy today for her plan. She even tried to sound smarter and not lazy.

She mewed, sitting down acting innocent, "Why hello Dustclaw! I do not have an associated schedule with the Clan chores today. I haven't a thing to do. But-I mean I would be petrified to interrupt your chores or duties. You are now a warrior with exceptional things to do. So, shall we speak?"

Dustclaw stopped cleaning and looked up, suddenly a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Ashpaw prayed to StarClan he didn't think Gingerpaw had anything to do with this.

"Sure. I don't have nothing today. So, what's up?" he smiled.

"Hm, ooh! How's the prey running?"

"You're in my Clan so you tell me. How _is_ the prey running?"

"Well, good. But how's _your _prey running?"

"Well, the fresh kill pile is stocked and the Clan's bellys are full."

"Ok, by yourself. When you hunt or fish by the river."

"Ah. Fine, fine. How's your prey running?"

"Mm, not to shabby for a river and a half. I got a few rabbit. Got myself a drink. Then found some vole to eat. To make up for it, I decided I'd still bring back a thrush."

The two laughed. Ashpaw realized her plan was going better than it was suppose to. They were actually having a real, normal converation. Gingerpaw suddenly came out of the apprentice den and saw them. She paused and darted behind a bush, probably figuring they didn't see. Dustclaw didn't but Ashpaw did! She smirked then continued talking to Dustclaw a little loud. She meant nothing she said though...

"So...Dustclaw, would you maybe want to walk? I'm um, learning how to fish now." she asked.

Dustclaw touched his nose to hers then whispered, "Sure. I'll have you show me then if I have anything, I'll give you some tips. When should we leave?"

"Whenever." shurgged Ashpaw. Gingerpaw bared her teeth and Ashpaw headed to the apprentice den to see Gingerpaw laying in her nest, glaring at a wall.

"Ashpaw, may we pleeaaassseee talk outside for a moment?!" growled Gingerpaw.

Ashpaw acted all happy and followed her out, knowing why she wanted to talk. But, before she could talk Dustclaw came out of the warrior den. He looked around then padded over to the sisters.

"Ashpaw I don't-"

"Sorry! Dustclaw and I are going to go for a walk! He's teaching me. How. To. Fish, Gingerpaw. Let's go Dustclaw." interrupted Ashpaw.

Dustclaw casually smiled to Gingerpaw and when she didn't return it, he hurried up to Ashpaw.

"So what's up with Gingerpaw?" asked Dustclaw.

Ashpaw bussied herself with wrapping moss around her paw.

"Pwshh. She's always been like that. She must have bees in her brain." Suddenly Ashpaw looked up across the river. Dustclaw looked at her, expecting more words probably. She slowly began. "She hangs around Crowjaw a lot. I think she's fond of him!

Dustclaw widened his eyes as she looked back down, casually focusing on her moss. Dustclaw watched her though and listened. He sat down by her.

"So, who do you like in the Clan? Supposing you won't break the warrior code and go off with a enemy cat."

Dustclaw tilted his head and looked across the water. Ocassionly Ashpaw would look up to listen.

"Well, she's very dark ginger. She had amber eyes. You already know her super duper well. She's practically your twin. You have so much history with her." he explained then shook his head and watched her deal with moss.

Dark ginger. Amber eyes. Twins! History with her! That obviously wasn't Gingerpaw. The only other cat fitting that description was...Russetheart! She couldn't believe it wasn't Gingerpaw. Especially after she made up Crowjaw and Gingerpaw!

"Well, thanks for teaching me. Let's get back home." Ashpaw quickly mewed.

Dustclaw nodded and the two got home. Gingerpaw was sitting by Crowjaw! _Wait, was she spying on us? If not, that's a pretty big coinsidence that she's hanging out with Crowjaw._ Dustclaw sighed then turned to his friend.

"You were right. Well, I'll see you later. I need to go report to my duties. Bye, Ashpaw. And...tell Gingerpaw I said hi. It may bother me, all this drama, but I'm glad once it all blows over she'll have Crowjaw. Bye." Dustclaw trotted away.

Ashpaw looked at Crowjaw then yelled back to Dustclaw, "I will! Thank you!"

She turned and began heading over to Gingerpaw. Crowjaw wasn't clueless, Ashpaw realized. He dug his claws in the ground and muttered, "Hey, Ashpaw. Gingerpaw and I were just talking about you and Dustclaw."

Gingerpaw gave him a look then turned to her sister, her fur slightly bristled. Ashpaw pushed her paws into the ground, claws digging into it. She was prepared to hold herself if her sister attacked. To her suprise, she smiled!

"Ashpaw, put your claws away! I wouldn't ever harm you! Now, the Gathering is tonight. I'm excited! I heard that before the journey here, only some cats from each Clan went! Now, every Clan cat is at Gatherings. So much better now! Let's hurry."

Ashpaw was shocked out of her fur but nodded. Russetheart sat beside her. Gingerpaw was on her other side. Crowjaw sat beside her while Dustclaw, no suprise, sat beside Russetheart. Coldstar, ShadowClan's leader yowled to begin.

"ShadowClan's prey has been running amazing since I became leader. My deputy, Darkburn, has smelled some Twoleg stench at our border. We shall be sending extra patrols to watch out for them. Also, I habe smelled some enemy Clan scents. You better hope your cats aren't spying on us. StarClan knows, my patrols and warriors will rip them to shreads. That is all."

A few cats narrowed their eyes while others shrank back. Coldstar only backed up slowly into some shadows. The other leaders stared at him for a moment. After at least 3 heartbeats, they turned back to the cats below. Flamestar stepped up soon.

"We have a whole litter of new apprentices. They are Mapleshade and Oakshadow's kits. Ashpaw, Gingerpaw, Moonpaw, Sootpaw, Rainpaw. Congratulations to all of you. We have Dustclaw, now a warrior. Congrats to him. Prey is low but we shall manage. Russetheart, my deputy is doing well and copes wonderful with patrols and more. Especially at her young age. She is almost as young as me. I would like to thank her. That is all."

Ashpaw, her siblings, and Dustclaw all felt their pelts tingle with excitment. Yet, they still shrank a bit in embarrassment. The ThunderClan leader, Heatherstar, padded up.

"Thank you, Flamestar. As for ThunderClan we have a new temporary Clan member. It is a young kittypet she-cat who has taken the name Twigblow from her former name, Twig. She has a broken paw. She shall live Clan life like a normal, injured cat. After that, I do not know."

A few cats gasped. Ashpaw wondered if she was nice and how she broke her paw. A trained medicine cat could fix that easily. So, it must be pretty bad. A small brown she-cat with gray stripes like wind was crouching away from any cats view. She was only a fox length away from Ashpaw though. _A new apprentice. Hm, ironic. She smells of ThunderClan. Wait, she looks older than that. Oh, that must be Twigblow! After all, she is a kittypet. So, she's smaller than us. She must be embarrased so she shrank down. _Coldstar interrupted her thoughts. He stepped out from the shadows and stood face to face with her. He smirked and Ashpaw noticed for once how tall and muscular Coldstar was compared to other leaders. Heatherstar glared up at him.

"You accepted a kittypet? Ha. I thought this all ended after Bramblestar became leader." he snarled, flicking his tail tip.

"Coldstar, there were most likely many cats with other than Clan blood before _Bluestar_ was leader. And, you leave my apprentice out of this. After Firestar died, I knew that Bramblestar would need mentoring. My father, Tallstar, taught me so much. That's also why Hailstar and I are friends. We may rarely go into battle against each other, but that's not the point! I used what Tallstar taught me to train Brambleclaw. That is how I became deputy after Squirrelflight moved to the nursery and decided to not become deputy again. Bramblestar trusted me and was already friends with my mentor, Lionstorm. Jayfeather was a great medicine cat. He has kittypet blood." protested Heatherstar.

Coldstar shook his head. "I'm talking about Bramblestar. Where does Bluestar come in? All those cats knew you, Heatherstar. It didn't matter what you did wrong! You would always be the chosen one. The one who was destined to become an amazing leader. We were the same age. Meanwhile, I'm a weak ShadowClan warrior. I'm starving, I'm sick, and yet I am trying to become the best warrior ever to please my family. Heatherstar, despise how I act, I have thoughts and feelings. I was sick out of StarClan! I became deputy though with my hard work. Russetstar knew I deserved it. Now, I'm thriving and leader. My Clan couldn't be safer, healthyer, happier. Can you say as much?"

Ashpaw worried the brave ThunderClan leader would be beaten down by Coldstar's horrible power and not caring about the truce. But, Heatherstar just turned around and padded around the massive rock.

"Oh, Coldstar. I know that Russetstar tried to protect..._herself_! Scourge is the only one who cares about you. He must be quit proud of his son. He also loves your blood and the blood you shed. It seeps into your fur! I'll pray to StarClan I'm not mistaken or exaggerating when I say there is blood stained between your claws and fight a few more times, your claws will be red. If StarClan let's a little magic exist, maybe evem your paws. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost might be proud too even though Scourge killed Tigerstar. Hawkclaw, your brother and deputy, is a better cat than you'll ever be! Also, my Clan does not live under rocks and eat bugs. They don't survive in storms, coldness, dark skies, and gray clouds. We don't let lightning and thunder stike do not all have dirt and mud and blood stuffed throughout our fur. We also do not all have black or gray fur and dark, cold, black or gray eyes. My Clan lives in warm, dry caves with feather lined moss beds. We eat squirrels, mice, rabbits, and thrush. We live under blue blankets. Our meadows are covered in tal grass and flowers. We let light winds and breezes blow around us! We have a variety of different colors and marks. Our fur is always soft, clean, and dry. Our eyes are usually bright and warm. They are sweet colors like blue, amber, and many more."

Hailstar, WindClan's leader stood up and leaped between them.

"Stop! Now, you both are being ridiculous! I still have to share if you finished, Heatherstar. Then, if nobody else has anything to say, I believe this Gathering is over. So, Coldstar, back away from my friend. Have we all forgot how many cats we've taken in? Heatherstar, ThunderClan is known for it. Flamestar, RiverClan has a cat with rouge blood in him. Also, during Crookedstar and Leapordstar's ruling, they had lots of half clan cats. For example, Mistystar. That's partly why Firestar didn't have too many fights with other Clans. I have welcomed a loner and a cat with loner parents. Coldstar, you have three cats. One with kittypet, another loner, the last one rouge. You yourself have no Clan blood. So, why pick on everybody else?"

The ShadowClan tom snarled and looked back at Flamestar. Ashpaw tenses up. She knew he though Flamestar was calm and never fought in wars. He believed Heatherstar was similar but is too scared to fight him, would never fight Hailstar, and that only leaves Flamestar. Hailstar is the cat he trusts and respects, if he did, the most. Flamestar had sheathed claws and soft eyes, but the tip of her tail was a bit bristled.

"Wanna say something to defend your little buddies, kittypet?" teased Coldstar.

Ashpaw had to knead the ground to stop from leaping up there to defend her leader and rakes her claws down Coldstar's tail. Flamestar just calmy padded and nudges Hailstar by Heatherstar, who were both now standing, facing the cats below. Flamestar stood by them and Coldstar unsheathed claws.

"What is this? Hawkclaw, get over here I-A sign! A sign!" he pointed his tail at the sky. Cats looked above and saw one black cloud cover the sky.

"Coldstar, you about broke the truce. You pretty much did. I'm not staying for this Gathering. RiverClan, let's go! Ripleaf, Mothblade, and Blackeagle, you go scout around the sides. Watch for any danger. Or Coldstar." demanded Flamestar, stopping on her way down he side of the rock.

The three cats nodded and moved all around. Ashpaw had to meet the newcomer. Maybe she was full Clan, through and through, but that didn't mean a cat couldn't learn. She padded over and Twigblow stumbled to dip her head. Ashpaw figured she didn't know that since she was an older cat, she didn't need to do that.

"Hi, are you Twigblow?" asked Ashpaw, as calmy as she could.

Finally, the cat straighted up and gazed at her. She was bigger whe she stood up.

"Yes, who are you? Are you under Coldstar's command?" she asked.

Ashpaw realized she had a lot to learn. She didn't know it was leaders and not all of them were like him.

"No. I'm Ashpaw, RiverClan apprentice. My leader is Flamestar, that blondeish, gingerish she-cat with white paws. But, I wanted to meet you. You're very nice." replied Ashpaw, a bit more confindent to the young determined kittypet.

Twigblow smiled. Her paws scuffed the ground and she looked back up.

"Oh, sorry. I'm still new to your ways. Thanks. Isn't it against the warrior rule to be friends though?" she complained, something glimmering in her eyes.

Ashpaw smiled a little, realizing this kittypet wasn't taught a lot yet. "Warrior code. And it's fine, as for being friends...this is the Gathering. We can be bffs here. It's once we leave, then we must be rivals. Now, I'd watch out maybe just a bit for Coldstar but I'm sure noc at would fight you yet. Even Mudfang, one of ShadowClan's vicious warriors. He's a bit sane. Well, bye!"

Twigblow nodded. "Bye, Ashpaw!" and bounded away.

Dustclaw nudged her. "Was _that_ Twigblow? She's pretty!"

Ashpaw looked at him, wondering how he could say that. "What?! What about Russetheart? Aren't you betraying her when you say that, Dustclaw?"

At first he seemed confused, then his gaze darkened. He leaned down and whispered, "I want to talk to you when back at camp, Ashpaw."

She was about to nod when he bounded up close to Flamestar. After talking a while, she nodded. Dustclaw didn't come back though. Gingerpaw sighed, with a bit of a hard glance at her sister. Ashpaw winced but kept walking. Russetheart slowed to stand beside her apprentice. The two she-cats padded along the trail, silent. Once they got to a log, Russetheart helped her leap over it. Ashpaw was proud, but sad still. Finally, she saw the tunnel. She paused for a moment and Russetheart narrowed her eyes. Ashpaw ignored her and stared at it. She could see two young, ginger she-kits. One was light, one dark. It was her and her sister as kits. They were racing fast, the twoleg spray burning. She blinked as they paused. Ashpaw shuffled her paws then looked back up. They were tumbling into camp after falling in the tunnel. Russetheart nudged her along, snapping her out of thoughts. Gingerpaw smiled at her, probably remembering the same thing. She stepped into it, and padded along. Once Russetheart sprang out the other side, Ashpaw stepped into the camp. Mapleshade and Oakshadow went to the warrior den. Flamestar hissed loudly, "Dustclaw, Russetheart, Crowjaw, Gingerpaw, Ashpaw. You all come here, now!"

"Flamestar, what's wrong?" mewed Gingerpaw, still afraid of getting in trouble. Flamestar spat lightly then sat down.

"Now, I want you all to tell me what happened in the past week, only saying the parts where at least two of you were invloled. Crowjaw, you begin."

The black tom cringed but nodded.

"Ok, Flamestar. So, let's see here. At least me and another one of them involed...oh! Alright, here it goes. I was sitting down, grooming my fur. Once we ended up at the Gathering, Ashpaw looked around. She paused when she saw me. She glared at Gingerpaw. At the same time, Dustclaw didn't seem to happy around me. So...ya. That's all I have."

Flamestar nodded. "Huh. Ok, thank you very much. Umm, Russetheart, your turn."

Ashpaw looked at her paws. Now, it was important time.

"Great StarClan. Alright, this is how it began in my view. Whatever this is...I was thrilled to have an apprentice, but I'm not to happy that they are Mapleshade's kits, considering our past. What else? I sent all these cats on patrol at least once throughtout the week. That is all, Flamestar." she explained.

Dustclaw mummered something to himself but nobody could hear it. Only Ashpaw noticed, anyway.

Flamestar nodded, thankfully. "Thanks Russetheart. Next is Gingerpaw. Oh, and I hope by now we all know why you are all here. Sorry, continue Gingerpaw."

Ashpaw licked her ear supportingly and Gingerpaw crouched down.

"Goodness. Well, mine shall be long. I'm involed a lot in this. So, as a kit I was very shy. So, once as a kit Dustclaw came over. He was an apprentice back then. He offered us a walk, and a tiny fishing lesson just to warm up to it. We ate, and wondered back home while Ripleaf and Dustpaw stayed to train. We all know what happened there with the spray and the tunnel. Hehe. After that, a few nights later, Dustclaw offered only me to fish for real. We didn't want to get in trouble and I left with him and we practiced. Ashpaw apperantly had heard and saw me leave. I wasn't good at sneaking, I suppose. But she hid very well, and spied on us. We caught her, but I was a little ok with it after a bit. I knew her heart was in the right place. So, Dustclaw had raced off and me and Ashpaw played with our siblings at home, to take our mind off it all." Ashpaw looked at her paws as Gingerpaw paused to catch her breathe. She continued soon. "Then, it was time for our ceremonys. We all sat together. We became apprentices and Dustclaw was made a warrior. He became my mentor and I was pleased. Russetheart became Ashpaw's though and I truely felt horrible, knowing that wasn't really the best choice, Flamestar! But, I was shy and busy. Dustclaw sat vigil and he finished. I saw Ashpaw come over to me. I gulped, seeing her fur bristled and all. She started yelling about me and Dustclaw and things like that. I tried to explain but she stormed out. I saw Ashpaw purposlly talking to Dustclaw, the next day. I darted away behind a bush, knowing she already saw me. Later I asked to talk with her but she said Dustclaw was taking only her for a fishing lesson! I talked to a random cat, Crowjaw, to get back at her. That really was stupid, he was a random choice. But, it was time for the Gathering. I didn't want to be mad at the time. So, I let myself forgive her a bit. So we went to the Gathering, and nothing really happened with us. Apparently, she had told Dustclaw I liked Crowjaw though. Now, we are here. And I apoligize for everything I've done wrong." she wrapped up.

Ashpaw was astonished and Flamestar sighed.

"I understand, Gingerpaw. Ashpaw, will your story be similar?" she meowed.

Ashpaw knew that was mostly the truth and didn't want to talk.

"Yes, my story would be very similar. I'm sorry." answered Ashpaw.

Flamestar sat there for a bit, letting all the cats look at one another. She suddenly blurted out, "Ok, I see what happened with all these stories combined. Now, I want you all to say who you like. That's mostly what it's all about. Then, say who you think everyone else likes."

The cats slowly nodded and Crowjaw began.

"Nobody. Ashpaw and Dustclaw, Gingerpaw and Dustclaw, Dustclaw and Ashpaw, Russetheart and nobody." the tom guessed.

Now they were uncomfortable. Russetheart stepped up.

"Same thing." she quickly decided. The cats nodded.

There was a while of silence. Ashpaw thought to herself. _After we're done here, nothing will be the same. _Her thoughts were interrupted when Dustclaw stepped up.

He hissed lightly, looking very embarrased to say his. Ashpaw glanced at Russetheart and Gingerpaw, and remembered Twigblow.

"Ashpaw..."

Everything stopped. Ashpaw felt the ground sway and a tang like mouse bile in her mouth. A rotten rabbit stench stung her eyes. Of course! Stupid furball! When he said the cat he liked was close to her and twins, he was keeping secrets! He didn't literally mean that, making it Russetheart. He meant her! She blinked slowly. He looked at his paws and continued quickly.

"Crowjaw and nobody, Russetheart and nobody, Gingerpaw and Crowjaw, Ashpaw and nobody."

Flamestar nodded to Gingerpaw.

"Nobody. Ashpaw and nobody. Dustclaw and Ashpaw. Crowjaw and nobody. Russetheart and nobody."

The cats nodded. Now, it was Ashpaw's turn. She looked down slightly and began slowly.

"I-I don't even know. Crowjaw and nobody, Russetheart and nobody, Dustclaw and me, Gingerpaw and nobody. There."

Flamestar nodded. The cats all sat in silence for only a second.

"Cats of RiverClan, this is my final decision to figure out what has happened. Crowjaw likes nobody. Russetheart likes nobody but trains Ashpaw and is hard on her and her siblings because of Mapleshade. Gingerpaw likes nobody but is good friends with Dustclaw. Dustclaw likes Ashpaw and is good friends with Gingerpaw. Ashpaw likes Dustclaw more than she realizes but doesn't want to say it anyway. Now, go work this out. You may all go on a walk and I'll annouce it to the Clan. Thank you all. Crowjaw and Russetheart, you may stay in camp."

The cats left. They had walked pretty far when Ashpaw felt the ground slip. It was too far. It was a cliff. She dug her claws in the ground but still was slipping. Gingerpaw wailed and raced forward. She put her paws on one of Ashpaw's paws, trying to hold her up. Ashpaw gazed at her and shook her head. She was stronger and slightly bigger than Gingerpaw. She didn't have to try. She'd never get her up. Dustclaw looked at Gingerpaw and yowled "Twolegs! Gingerpaw, just go! It's ok, find a tree and get as high as you can. The twoleg has that spray you found as kits!" Ashpaw's eyes widened. Suddenly, her paws gave away and her last vision was the twoleg spraying the stuff and Dustclaw hissing at him but looking painfully over the cliff, frozen. She prayed to StarClan there was at least grass beneath her. Suddenly, she felt teeth meet her scruff and she unsheathed her claws, scrambling against rock. She then regconzied the brown pelt. Dustclaw! He had leaped onto a small, small ledge just where the cliff begins. He was on the cliff though. Ashpaw wondered how she didn't land on it but didn't care. He was strong, but having trouble. She could see his paws struggling to keep ground. He tried to back up and gripping the ground with his front paws, tensed. Ashpaw was able to turn enough to see him. She pushed against him, searching for some rock with her hindlegs. There was a bit and they scrambled on there to help Dustclaw. He fianlly got her up and crashed onto the ground. Ashpaw shook herself and darted over, not knowing where Gingerpaw went. She purred and Dustclaw looked up. The twoleg was still there and running over to them, glaring. Dustclaw nudged her up. Ashpaw just stepped away in time for the twoleg to hit his paw on the ground. He hissed them charged for the cats.

"Run! Gingerpaw is in the tree somewhere. We'll get her. For now, just get in a tree. I'll get in one soon, I promise. Now, go!" he exclaimed.

Ashpaw nodded and raced up the first tree she saw, everything blurry and claws raking her heart and teeth digging into her neck. She layed down on a branch and Dustclaw hisses at the twoleg. He sprang away when the spray came. He raced, luckily, up Ashpaw's tree.

"Dustclaw, thank StarClan your ok! Now, I think I saw Gingerpaw's fur in that tree to the right." she mewed.

Dustclaw nodded and they leaped over to it.

"Who's ther-Dustclaw? Ashpaw! Oh, I thought they got you. Come on, we should be safe now." she thanked them.

They all padded along. Ashpaw felt her pelt brush Dustclaw's and he purred.

"You shall get warrior names today. But, oh, why were you gone so long?!" wailed Flamestar.

"Sorry. Twolegs. But, come on! We get our warrior names today, like you just said. Hurry up!" squealed Gingerpaw. Ashpaw padded up with her.

Flamestar smiled then adressed her Clan.

"I, Flamestar, leader of RiverClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. These two apprentices have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. I commend them to you as warriors, in turn. Ashpaw, Gingerpaw, do you promise uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." mewed to the she-cats, Ashpaw's paws tingling.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Gingerpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Gingerheart. StarClan honors your kindess and sweetness and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan. Congratulations."

Flamestar touched her nose to Gingerheart's head and Gingerheart licked her shoulder.

"Ashpaw, from this moment you shall be known as..." Ashpaw could see a wonderful look in her eyes as she thought. "Ashflame. StarClan honors your firey spirit, determination, and willingness to respect a few cats in other clans, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Gingerheart! Ashflame! Gingerheart! Ashflame!" chanted the Clan.

Dustclaw ran up to her and purred. "Congrats, Ashflame. Alright, while you two sit vigil, I'm going to get you two nests."

She nodded.

***~Three Moons Later~***

"Aren't they just wonderful, Gingerheart?!" exclaimed the dark ginger queen.

Ashflame had recently had kits, Gingerheart having kits a few days later. Gingerheart ended up with Crowjaw. Dustclaw and Ashflame had five wonderful kits.

"What are your kits names, Gingerheart?" asked Ashflame.

"Sunkit, Shinekit, and Crowkit. What's your kit's names?"

Ashflame smiled. Her kits looked up. "Ravenkit, Sparrowkit, Skykit, and Amberkit. Oh, Crashsky and the others said they'd visit today."

Gingerheart nodded, and Crashsky, Moonheart, Rainfeather, and Sootshadow came in. They all got warrior names after their sisters. Crashsky looked at Skykit and smiled.

"He looks like me, Ashflame."

The ginger queen nodded. "I named him after you. He looks like you so of course. They have a lot of family now. Ravenkit looks like Sootshadow and Rainfeather. But a raven has similar colors and it's a nice name. Sparrowkit just looked like a sparrow with his colors. Plus, he is calm. Sparrows don't fly so crazy like most birds. Amberkit...she looks like me. I know she has a different destiny than any other cat. Like me and Gingerheart."

The cats nodded. Gingerheart explained her kits names.

"Crowkit looks like Crashky, like a raven. But his name came for the color and Crowjaw. Then Sunkit is lighter colored like the sun. Like my fur. It's ginger but light. I believe Sunkit and Amberkit will be like Ashflame and I. Anyways. Shinekit is like Mapleshade and Oakshadow. She has their colors. That is all. Oh, Crowjaw and Dustclaw have arrived! Good!"

The siblings all dipped their heads and the two fathers entered.

"Hello! The kits look sleepy. Wait, Amberkit and Sunkit are walking outside."

Gingerheart and Ashflame padded away from the kits and stood by Crowjaw and Dustclaw. They watched as Sunkit gazed into a puddle, whispering to himself. That was Gingerheart's personallily, definitly. Amberkit was glaring at Russetheart who was watching to two families. Sunkit sometimes looked at the deputy with small unsheathed claws but mostly looked at the puddle, whispering. Amberkit sat across from him at the puddle. Her fur was fluffed out and her tail lashed like crazy.

"There is something in those cats. They have a destiny that something will prove someday. Just like Gingerheart and I's warrior names."

Suddenly Sunkit waved with his tail for Amberkit to follow. They raced back to their parents, Amberkit still focused on Russetheart. Sunkit began mewing things randomly.

"Ginger flames! Jaw the crow! Amber leaf!" he wailed.

Without knowing why or how Crowjaw, Dustclaw, Gingerheart, and Ashflame meowed a prophecy together. The whole Clan turned to look at them.

"Ginger flames will be with the dust of a crow. Amber will explode into sun burnt leaves. Amber sun will save the forest from death."

Flamestar meowed, smiling, "Yes. Yes it will."


End file.
